Joined at the Hip
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Uke!Mingyu. 'Jadi, akan dibawa ke mana hubungan kita ini' [Meanie. Seventeen. Wonwoo. Mingyu]


-oO-Joined at the Hip-Oo-

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. Yang didekati mematung sebagai reaksi dari gerakan lambat Mingyu. Kedua belah bibir itu bertautan, dan tidak saling melepaskan.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo bertanya gamang begitu sentuhan itu terlepas. Sesungguhnya ia ingin dirinya bersama Mingyu tetap berada dalam lingkup persahabatan yang sewajarnya. Tapi sepertinya masing-masing dari keduanya tidak mampu untuk menahan perasaan mereka.

Mingyu menunduk. Ada getaran kecil di bahunya. Apa ia ketakutan? Jika iya, untuk apa? Rasa bersalah?

"Hei." Wonwoo memanggil. Tapi Mingyu tidak menggubris. Wonwoo mengacak rambut Mingyu perlahan, membuat Mingyu memandang ke arahnya. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka yang disembunyikan di balik iris cokelat kelam itu.

Ciuman berikutnya terjadi lagi. Untuk yang ini Wonwoo menggunakan segala sensitifitas kulit di bibirnya. Memetakan bagian mana dari bibir Mingyu yang terasa paling basah, bagian mana dari rongga mulut Mingyu yang terasa paling panas ketika bersentuhan dengan lidahnya. Ia menyimpan itu dalam hipotalamus. Memastikannya jadi ingatan jangka panjang meski tidak bisa memastikan ia akan mengingat itu selamanya.

Ia dengan kegentingan perasaannya sendiri, menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih dalam. Mingyu dengan rambut berantakan, bibir memerah akibat ciuman, dan mata yang dilapisi serpihan kaca. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu juga menginginkannya. Dan gemetar di bahunya menunjukkan betapa ia ketakutan akan penolakan.

Tatapan berharap dari Mingyu merangsang Wonwoo. Menantang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menggairahkan dari sekedar berciuman biasa.

Tangan mereka bertindak lebih cepat dari peringatan yang dikeluarkan akal sehatnya. Melarangnya untuk bergerak. Tapi instingnya menuntunnya. Karena hanya berselang sepersekian detik, Mingyu sudah membuka baju dan celananya. Disusul Wonwoo yang melakukan hal yang sama. Dan dalam hitungan singkat lainnya, bibir Wonwoo menjamu Mingyu dengan sebuah tarian lidah yang lebih bergairah.

Telapak tangan Wonwoo membuat gerakan berputar di permukaan punggung Mingyu. Sebuah pijatan eksotis yang membantu antusiasme ciuman Mingyu. Wonwoo menjilat cuping telinga Mingyu, kemudian turun ke bawah untuk mengisap bahu Mingyu dengan kuat. Membuat tanda. Mingyu menjerit tertahan dibuatnya. Wajahnya memerah, dipicu peredaran darah yang terpompa oleh aktivitas beradrenalin tinggi yang kini ia lakukan.

Dengan sedikit bimbang, Wonwoo mulai menjilati puting Mingyu. Ia melakukannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu dari "Argh!" rasa sakit yang Mingyu rasakan setelah Wonwoo melebarkan kaki Mingyu untuk sebuah akses. Memasukkan kejantanan Wonwoo tanpa persiapan yang cukup memang menyakiti Mingyu. Merasakan robekan di anus, Mingyu menggigit bibirnya agar jeritannya tidak keluar. Hingga ia akhirnya membebaskan buliran bening dari matanya.

"Sakit!" Mingyu berujar galak.

"Mau berhenti?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak." Mingyu mengeluarkan jawaban dengan nada malu-malu. Ada senyum sinis yang setengah meringis ditampilkannya. Ia telah mengabaikan gengsi dan ingin menangis sejadinya. Ada remuk redam di dada. Apakah jantungnya berhenti berdetak?

Wonwoo melesakkan seluruh batang kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Mingyu. Mingyu berusaha keras agar yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya berupa rintihan kecil. Tapi tidak lama gerakan pinggul Wonwoo makin menggila. Maka kini yang berusaha Mingyu tahan adalah desahan kenikmatan. Dan ia gagal.

Wonwoo merasakan tangan Mingyu menyentuh dadanya lalu perutnya dengan gerakan perlahan namun menjanjikan. Gerakan itu berhasil menaikkan libido Wonwoo.

"Ah…" desahan Wonwoo juga lolos dari pertahanan yang ia buat. Ia berusaha agar tidak tampak terlalu terbuai. Tapi tidak cukup berhasil. Pria di hadapannya tampaknya punya bakat alami memuaskan pria lainnya.

"Pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" ada nada pujian dari pertanyaan retoris Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum senang dan itu menambah tekadnya untuk memuaskan pria di hadapannya.

Tarian erotis dua tubuh pria itu diselingi rabaan Wonwoo pada dada Mingyu. Kemudian menempelkan bibir di permukaan leher Mingyu dan mengisap juga menggigitnya untuk membuat tanda lainnya. Lalu mencumbu bibir Mingyu yang diinterupsi desahan karena Wonwoo memainkan kejantanan Mingyu yang sudah hampir memuncratkan saripatinya. Kaki Mingyu melingkari tubuh pria yang tengah menggagahinya. Kedua tangannya menyatu, tersampir di leher Wonwoo untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang telah tidak berdaya.

Pada akhirnya keduanya terbuai dalam permainan paling menggairahkan yang pernah mereka lakoni seumur hidupnya.

Wonwoo menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan benda itu dari tubuh Mingyu. Darah mengalir mengotori seprai. Meskipun begitu, Mingyu merasakan kekosongan aneh ketika benda itu terlepas. Tubuh bagian bawahnya berdenyut-denyut. Meminta kenikmatan itu kembali.

Kejantanan itu kemudian melesak lagi. Pijatan dinding Mingyu makin menjadi. Tarian itu memanaskan ruangan tidur Mingyu. Seperti dua unsur yang disatukan dalam tabung gas pemanas. Aksi reaksi yang penuh coba-coba dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka terka.

Wonwoo menyukai erotisme yang ditawarkan desahan dengan suara dalam Mingyu pada telinganya, "Ahhh… hhh… nghhh… aaahhh…" tubuh Mingyu melengkung. Ia hampir sampai. Wonwoo tahu. Jadi ia mempercepat temponya. Decak precum di bagian selatan tubuh mereka mengalunkan simfoni tersendiri di indera pendengaran Wonwoo.

Pandangan kedua pria itu bertemu. Sendu di mata kelam Mingyu menghipnotis Wonwoo. Membuatnya melakukan satu dorongan terakhir dan satu ciuman manis, menahan jeritan kepuasan keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo mengecup kening Mingyu. Ia mundur. Dan keterhubungan mereka terlepas. Ia menutupi torso tubuh keduanya menggunakan selimut tebal Mingyu.

Setelah ini apa? Apa mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Karena ikatan fisik ini setidaknya meminta status. Namun Wonwoo sesungguhnya tidak menginginkan ini.

Mingyu tersenyum ringkih, "Ada jutaan manusia yang mati setiap harinya. Begitu juga dengan mereka yang patah hati. Sebagian besar mereka menangis. Tapi aku akan menjadi sebagian kecil yang bertahan menahan sakit hingga mati." Jelasnya seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendiamkan tatapan sok dewasa Mingyu. Mendesah lelah. Mingyu segalanya dalam hidup Wonwoo. Ia pernah begitu khawatir tidak mendapatkan teman sampai kehadiran Mingyu yang menerobos masuk ke dalam dunia sempitnya memusnahkan segala ketakutan.

Wonwoo mengawangkan pandangan, "Aku tidak setuju. Kau punya pola pikir subjektif. Seharusnya kita menjalani apa yang umumnya dilakukan dominan manusia di muka bumi ini. Itu adalah bukti sesuatu yang realistis." Nada bicaranya mulai mengkritisi. Dingin yang menguliti.

Dahi Mingyu mengkerut. Memperparah kondisinya yang telah berantakan. Setelahnya ia memasang pertanyaan pada rautnya.

Semacam, 'Jadi, akan dibawa ke mana hubungan kita ini?'

-oO-Joined at the Hip-Oo-

.

F I N

.

Mingyu jadi uke buat Wonwoo hahaha sensasi baru :D


End file.
